Butterfly Effect
by JinxRomance
Summary: Sherlock TEEN /OC  AU  Going to a new school, Sherlock finds his brother's friend a interesting anomaly. When cases turn up, he finds that the women his brother brings around now and again is quite useful. Goes through high school to where the show starts
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the back of the class, brows together as I worked on a piece of paper. The teacher, Mr. Kart, was lecturing about some war. Not that I cared. Hell, not that I even paid attention! 'Course, because I never pay attention, I missed the door opening, reveling two figures. As I began to roll up another piece of paper, my name was called.

"Jinx!" I hit my head on the top of my lifted desk, making me hiss in pain as I set the thing down, kids laughing at me.

"Yeah boss?" I muttered, rubbing my head as Mr. Kart sighed.

"Sit on the available desks boys." I blinked, looking to see desk open on both sides of me. As I looked up, I saw two boys walking down the different aisles, one sitting in the desk left to me whilst the other sitting to the one to my right. I raised an eyebrow, looking to the one at the left of me. He had crisp brown hair, combed in the dorkiest way possible with a smug smile on his face. He wore the normal uniform, sitting up straight as the teacher continued his lecture. I looked to the one that was to my right, raising an eyebrow. He had messy black hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes. His jacket was open, showing the normal light blue dress shirt all guys had to wear, the top button un-buttoned. Instead of kaki pants all boys had to wear, he wore black ones. He had his head in his hand as he looked bored out of his mind.

"Keep staring. I might do a trick." He muttered, not even looking at me.

"Sherlock, be nice." The boy on the other side of me said. The one named Sherlock only glared at the boy, then back to the teacher.

"Fine. Keep staring _if you like_. I might do a trick_ if you want me to_." The one named Sherlock muttered darkly. The boy next to me only sighed, and I looked to him.

"Don't mind him. He has no sense of people skills." The boy named Sherlock scuffed at the boys comment. "My name is Mycroft." I brows came together as I held back a laugh. The English have wicked funny names.

"What were you doing?" Sherlock asked, making me look to him. He was in the same position, only this time he was looking at me.

"What?""When we came in, you were working on something. Judging by your hands, it is obvious it has something to do with paper modeling." I looked at my hands, brows together, then back to him, only to see a small smirk on his face. I opened my desk and pulled out what I had been working on. Mycroft looked at it, smiling.

"Brilliant work! You did that all with paper?" I shrugged as I looked at the Eiffel tower made out of paper.

"Naw. Also used paper clips."

"Rudimentary at best." Sherlock muttered, looking back to the blackboard.

"So's your face." I was rewarded with a look of confusion from him, me only smiling as I put my desk down, looking at the bored.

* * *

I sighed as I sat in the hallway, my back against my locker.

"Have you _seen_ that new kid?"

"OMG! Yes!" I rolled my eyes as the group of girls walked by, giggling. These English women are as easily wooed as the American ones.

"Sherlock was it?"

"Yeah."

"Odd name."

"But at least he's cute!" Another group said walking by. I sighed once more, sometimes hating being in a school where I was bored at. My classes were done for the day, and my roommate locked me out… Again. So, whenever she did that, I sat in the halls and watched people. Today all the girls were talking about, guess who? The boy named Sherlock.

"Jinx?" I looked up to see Mycroft, smiling.

"Yo?" I asked, looking forward once more.

"You haven't seen Sherlock, have you?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Drat that boy… Well, if you would be so kind and tell him I am looking for him if you do see him." I nodded absently, and he left. I sniffed some, wondering why he cared. They seemed to be a little close for friends… Heh. All the girls are fancying a gay guy. Once the bell rang saying classes were done, I stood, walking around the massive three building school. Once I reached the science building, I saw a door open. My brows came together as I walked in, only to find a window open, and Sherlock working on something.

"Mycroft is looking for you." I said, him not even looking up at me.

"Obviously." He muttered, making my brows come together.

"How so?" I asked, walking in.

"There is a reason why I am here." He said, holding up a paper wasp. "Perfect." He said, smiling as he went to the window and holding a rubber band.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking next to him and he pulled the wasp back on the rubber band.

"Experimenting." He muttered, letting it go. We watched as it hit the star quarter back's head. My eyes went wide as he turned around, looking. Once his eyes traveled up and spotted me at the window, I looked over to Sherlock. I slouched my shoulders, seeing he had disappeared, then looked back to the large man, who seemed to be yelling at me. I looked down, only to see Sherlock exiting the building, hands in his pockets as he walked with ease. He only glanced up once at me with a smirk as he passed the fuming football player, and I scowled at him.

"I'm going to kill that boy."


	2. Chapter 2

*Sherlock's POV*

I sighed as I saw my brother knocking on that girl's room. He opened it slightly, and I began to walk towards him, hands in my pockets.

"Jinx, have you seen Sherlock?" He asked, right as I was behind him.

"Here." I muttered, making him look back at me with a annoyed look, me only smirking at him. As I glanced into the room, my eyes narrowed.

"Is that-"

"Yes." My brother said with a sigh. I merely smiled, not having expected this. "Sherlock, no! You know what mummy thinks about those… 'Habits' of yours!" I rolled my eyes, going past him and into the room.

"What mommy doesn't know and all that." I muttered, closing the door on him. I tilted my head as I looked down at the girl named Jinx. It has been one week, and my brother seemed to have made her a friend. Ugh. Friends are boring. But, at least this girl was intriguing to a point. Her imagination was off the charts, her way of thinking was close to mine, yet opposite. She could deduce like I could to a degree, but she never says anything. I, on the other hand, enjoy to flaunt it. She was clearly American, judging from her accent and the way she dresses. She has a lip ring, her hair was golden brown that is always in a pony tail. She wore clothing for guys, never paying attention to the dress code. Whereas I follow it to a degree. She was skinny, but too skinny. More muscular then anything, telling me she had to have a brother of sorts.

"Keep staring. I might do a trick." she said in a monotone voice. She laid straight on her back, eyes closed. She had her hands in the praying position, her chin just touching the top of them.

"What are you doing?" She inhaled after I said this.

"Thinking." With a exhale, she opened her eyes, looking me up and down with a look I knew all too well. "Cocaine is it?" She said, closing her eyes once more. I smirked.

"And how did you come to this?" I could think of three ways she could have deduced that in that very minute.

"Your skinny, a bit of a freak and smart as hell. Pale skin, left sleeve wrinkly and eyes bright." She said, groaning some.

"Fascinating." I muttered, looking at her.

"Pot is under the bed. Grab some if you want some. I'm a dealer." She muttered, inhaling. I smiled, liking this girl high. Her perception was off the scales. She keeps surprising me. It was odd… New…

"I don't do… Herbs." I muttered, looking away. It was Saturday after all, and almost everyone had gone to their homes for the weekend. I smirked as I opened my jacket, grabbing the syringe in my inside pocket. Why not indulge?

*Normal POV*

I laid, side against the wall in silence. Sherlock sat by my legs, sitting criss-cross with his eyes closed. I really couldn't have guessed he would be a coke addict.

"I can tell the future when I'm high." I suddenly said.

"No you can't." He muttered, inhaling.

"I knew you'd say that."

"No. You didn't."

"Knew you'd say that." There was silence as I said this. I opened my eyes, seeing him looking at me with icy blue eyes.

"It is logically impossible for you to be able to do that." He said, making me smile. He kinda seemed like the science geek to me. Whenever I hung out in Mycroft's room, being as they share, He was always doing some sort of experiment. Cute too. Always so enticed with his work, not paying a lick of attention.

"Knew you'd say that." I muttered, making him scowl.

"Care to experiment that fact then?" I sat up as he said this, smirking.

"Alright Shirly. What do you have in mind?" Not a second after I said this, his lips were on mine, making me freeze. He pulled back, smirking.

"Did you see that coming?" He asked, only a few inches from my face.

"No…." I muttered, staring into his eyes. I knew what coming next. Happens a lot actually. See it all the time as a dealer. With both of us in a fucked up state, vulnerable, and just feeling good, he looked down at my lips, making my hard pound in it's chest. He came back slowly, and I closed my eyes with a sigh as his lips touched mine again. As our mouths began to move against one another's, he moved to where he sat to the side of me. His hand moved up my arm, around my neck and to my hair. With a insistent tug, my long hair was free of the band holding it, and his hand dug in it, messaging my scalp. I pressed into him, only to have him freeze. He broke away, almost falling off the bed. He turned to me once he was standing, eyes narrowed as he thought about something. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then just put his head down, walking away. I smirked, laying back down. "I knew he'd do that." As I closed my eyes, I could only come up with two things. One: He either was a piss poor cocaine addict that isn't use to the effects or two: He clams up when it comes to emotions. Either way, I have found something to get him off my back.


	3. Chapter 3

*Sherlock's POV*

I sighed, looking down at my hands.

"Sherlock. This is the third time this week!" The principle said, making me look up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Fourth, actually." I said, making him growl, hand on his balding head.

"Not. The point." I smiled my very sarcastic smile as he said this. "Mycroft. Can't you reel him in?" The man asked, sighing. He was tall, lean, with black hair and blue eyes.

"Trust me, I have tried." Mycroft said with a sigh. The principle sighed himself, staring intently at me.

"You blew up your _room_! _How_ did you even manage to do that?" I sniffed some, looking away asked he asked this.

"Just some chemicals gone wary. In fact, Mycroft is partly to blame for this." Mycroft turned a glare at me as I said this. "He started nagging at me and I lost focus for a second." The principle groaned as I finished this.

"Sherlock…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Right." I muttered, crossing my legs.

"Look. We only have one available room, but you have to share it with a girl." I scowled, scrounging my face as he said this. "Her roommate was just banned being as she was caught dealing pot." The man said, making me perk up some. "I'll call her in to make sure she is okay with it."

*Normal POV*

"Jinx Adler. Please come to the principles office." I picked my head up, coming out of my sleeping state. Everyone in the classroom looked back at me, and I merely sighed. As I walked down the aisle, all the kids started 'ohhhhhh'ing. Glad people in England are more mature then the ones in the states. I made my way to the office, happy that I was in the same building at the time.

"Yes, go on in." The women said behind the desk. I nodded, stepping into the small office, only to freeze.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I muttered, making all three men look back at me. Sherlock smirked, turning back around in the chair as Mycroft came up to me, smiling.

"Sorry about this. My brother has deemed it necessary to make our life hell." With that we both looked to the Principle. First time I've seen him. Hell, don't even know his name. He was tall, lean, with straight black hair and kind blue eyes.

"It would seem Sherlock here has destroyed his room. I was hoping, seeing as how you guys already know each other, if they could share with you?" The man said, making me blink some.

"Uhh.. Yeah sure, what the hel- heck…" I said, clearing my throat some.

"Good! Now, I expect you guys to be on your top!" The man said, only to have Sherlock sigh.

"Don't worry. I'll do my best to keep him grounded father." Mycroft said, making my eyes go wide and stare at him.

"What?" Mycroft and the principle stared at me, whilst Sherlock merely stood, walking towards the door.

"Mum away for long?" Sherlock suddenly said, turning to face his father. Mycroft groaned, telling me something bad was about to happen…

"What was that boy?" the man said, glaring at his son who merely smirked.

"You've picked up drinking again. Your balding, meaning stress. I can only smell your deodorant, and not her suffocating perfume." There was a silence as Sherlock merely shrugged. "Besides, we both know how bad you are in b-" Sherlock ran out the door as his father threw a mug at him, it smashing into the wall inside of Sherlock's face. This family… Scares the ever living shit out of me.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Sherlock asked as him, his brother and I made it back from our history class to my room.

"Do what?" I asked, hands in my pockets.

"Get your roommate to take the blame?" I smiled, both of them now looking down. Mycroft walked on my left side whilst Sherlock on my right.

"Simple really. Put the pot under her bed, made sure no residue was on me, planted some in her bag and when she fell asleep I rubbed some in her hands so there would be no if ands or buts about it." I kicked a can, bored.

"That's… Actually pretty smart." Mycroft said, looking back forward.

"What would have been smart is to not get caught at all." Sherlock muttered, making me glare at him.

"I wasn't."

"Then why do it?" he asked, head snapping towards me, icy blue eyes boring into my soul.

"I was bored." He froze, now Mycroft and I stopping to look back at him.

"What?" I asked, and he merely shook his head. Before he could say anything, none other then Trisha Addams came up to us- er, well Sherlock.

"Hey there… Your new aren't you?" She asked, blond hair perfectly straight, blue eyes wide and a sweet smile on. Oh boy…

"Hm? I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Sherlock asked, looking to her bored.

"U-uh yeah…" She cleared her throat as Sherlock sighed, looking away. "I was just wondering, if, um, you would like to come to this party tonight." I rolled my eyes. This girl was the school whore. Yup. Every school has one and this is ours. Becky Addams with her salty-sweet personality, bullying other girls, and a viper like temper. Oh yes, she was quite the catch.

"I don't do parties." Sherlock said, looking back to her with a glare. She gave a crestfallen look then, only to turn her gaze to me. Goddamn it! Her eyes turned to blue fire when we made eye contact.

"What are you doing here? Oh, I know! Your like, a puppy right? Following whatever you can?" I glared at her now, my hands going into fists into my pockets.

"Why? You jealous?" I said with a smirk, only for her to snort.

"As if! Your probably just doing their homework or something. How about you get lost freak." I snapped then, going to punch her but was stopped. My eyes went wide as I stared at the pale hand holding onto my wrist with ease.

"You've just got out of trouble for beating up the last girl." Mycroft, Becky and I stared at Sherlock with wide eyes, as he simply looked away, bored. "How about we stay our of trouble for awhile?" He let my arm go and I let it drop. He turned his head to look at me, and I saw a quick wink, making me smirk.

"Your right I guess." I muttered, putting my hands in my pockets once again.

"R-right…" Becky muttered, clearing her throat once more. "So, is that still a no tall, pale and hunky?" I nearly gagged as she said this, and from the look Sherlock gave her, I think he was thinking the same thing I was. "Come on. Don't you want to get to know me?" I slapped a hand to my head as Mycroft groaned. She said the magic words…

"I know all that I need too." Sherlock said, eyes narrowing like a hawk after it's prey. "Your natural hair color is red, your bulimic, stuff your bra and do meth." I snorted some, biting my lip and I closed my eyes, trying to stop the laughter. "You've had sex with four- no sorry, five guys today. Your fake, loud, and annoying. Not my type." I bit my knuckle now, as her face was literally torn from absolute horror and unstoppable anger. She choose anger finally.

"Fine then." she then looked between Sherlock and I, smiling a gypsy smile. "Well lookie here! Freak and freaket!" She said, pointing to Sherlock then to I. "Later losers!" with that she walked off.

.

.

.

I busted out into laughter once she was pretty far away. "Holy shit! Oh my God!" I said breathlessly, collapsing to the ground.

"Will you stop. Your making a scene." Sherlock muttered. I shook my head, sitting up.

"I'm sorry, but you just dissed the most annoying and most popular girl in the school!" He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I just stated what I saw." he smirked some, glancing down at me. Maybe Mycroft's brother wasn't too bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sherlock."

"Hm?"

"Why is there a finger in my mini fridge?" He didn't even look up from his book as I asked this.

"Where else was I suppose to put it?" He said casually, flipping a page. I sighed, getting out a soda and closing the door, going over to my bed and continuing on with my math homework. "Why bother with such dribble?" Sherlock asked, making me sigh.

"Not all of us are geniuses. I actually have to work to get good grades." I muttered, writing down equation.

"Hm. I just wonder how you got homework, when you have that class in 20 minutes." He said, making me glare over to him.

"Okay, so I'm a procrastinator. Shoot me." I muttered and went back to my work.

"Bang." He muttered, making me groan.

"Where's Mycroft? Can't you go and annoy him for awhile?"

"Ugh, dull." He said, groaning. "He has no sense of humor. Set his wardrobe on fire once, and he'll ignore you for life." I chuckled as he said this, writing down some equations. "Which reminds me. Don't touch your purple turtle neck." I paused, looking up with a blank look.

"Any reason why?" I ventured, looking over to him. He glanced over at me, smirking.

"None at all." I sighed as he said this, only to be further annoyed. "I actually have done you a favor. You look awful in it." He muttered, turning a page.

"Way to be blunt." I sighed, closing my book.

"What?" He asked, looking over to me with brows together. "I thought I was being kind…" He murmured, making me roll my eyes.

"No, Sherlock. Being kind is telling someone they look better in something else is kind. Just being blatant about it, is being an asshole." He looked at me as I said this, confused.

"Why would I tell you, you look better in something else, when I can just as easily say you look bad in a shirt?" I groaned as he questioned me.

"Because it makes people feel better. _That's_ the point of being kind." We stared at each other for awhile, before he spoke.

"That's stupid." He muttered, going back to his book. Before I could retort, there was a knock at the door, making me glare over to Sherlock.

"Did you take his key again?" He looked over to the door as I said this, brows together.

"That isn't Mycroft." He inhaled then. "This is a female. Wearing some perfume from Paris." I froze as he stated this, him now looking over to me. "Judging by your reaction, you know her." I sighed, putting my face on the bed.

"Yeah. I know her." I sighed, rolling off the bed and unlocking the door. As I opened it, I was greeted by a girl, shorter then me.

"Jinx!" She said with a fake smile, as I merely moved aside to let her in. "Oh! I didn't know you had company!" She chirped, making me roll my eyes as I closed the door.

"Yes you did." I muttered, walking past her and slouched onto my bed, arms and legs crossed.

"Hmm. And who is this fine young lad?" She asked, looking over to Sherlock with sharp, brown eyes. I glanced over to her, sulking some.

"Sherlock, Irene. Irene, Sherlock." I muttered, glaring down at my bed.

*Sherlock's POV*

The moment the small girl entered the room, I was intrigued. Not only by her looks, but the way Jinx reacted to her.

_Scarlett dress, heavy make-up, long silk black gloves- Princess achiever_

_Sharp brown eyes, slender form, curly hair up in a neat bun- Attractive to a degree _

I then turned my gaze onto Jinx, who sat on the bed.

_Arms and legs crossed, as close to the wall as possible- Covering body (Feeling vulnerable?)_

_Brows together, eyes smoldering, hands into fists- Angry_

I smiled, standing and holding a hand out to the one named Irene. "A pleasure." I said, making her giggle as she retracted her hand from mine.

"Such a gentleman! And who said chivalry was dead?" She quipped, winking at me as Jinx chortled.

"Wait till you know him." She muttered, both of us ignoring her.

"Judging by your looks and her reaction, I'm guessing you two have a history?" I asked, sitting back down on the bed that Mycroft claimed. Irene sighed, looking over to Jinx.

"Yes. She is so resentful sometimes." That earned a nice glare from Jinx. I must admit, she is more attractive when fierce like this… I do hope these hormones move on someday. "Don't look at me like that! You know how mom doesn't like it when you get like this!" Mom? Hm. Sisters then. Intriguing. I watched as Jinx clenched her jaw, closing her eyes.

"Not like mom cares about me." she whispered, but I heard with my sensitive hearing. So, this infuriating woman that has been a mystery is finally being unraveled.

"I've just come back from Italy and decided to visit my wonderful sister!" As Irene said this, Jinx's eyes shot open, whole body rigid.

"What did you just say?" She nearly hissed, looking over to Irene slowly. I could not see what Irene looked like, but with quick movements, Jinx was off the bed, and grabbing her sister by the arm, going to the door. As she opened it and rushed out, Mycroft came in with a confused look.

"What was all that about?" He asked as I stood, grabbing my jacket.

"I do not know." I muttered, rushing out of the door to follow.

*Normal POV*

I sat outside in the cold, dazed. Everything was gray as the wind blew, me up against a tree, staring blankly at the ground. "You forgot this." A deep voice said, me looking up slowly to see Sherlock holding out my jacket, icy blue eyes staring into my own.

"Thanks." I murmured, taking it as he sat down next to me. We sat in silence for awhile, before he spoke.

"My I ask why this tree?" He questioned, making me smile sadly.

"I always come to think here." I said, putting my jacket on finally. After another bout of silence, he decided to break it once more.

"Seeing as you missed your Math class, I'm guessing whatever happened between the two of you was serious?" there was another pause as he asked this, before I looked up at him with a blank look.

"You followed us didn't you?"

"Yup." I sighed, glancing over to his tall form. Even when sitting, he was a good head taller then me. "But," he added, looking to me with a sad smirk. "If it makes you feel any better, I haven't a clue on what you guys were saying. Too far away." As we stared at each other, we both smiled, holding back fits of laughter.

"You, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, are one odd individual." He gave me that sarcastic smile as I said this.

"I do try."

"No you don't."

"True…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Why didn't you go home?" Holmes asked, typing on his netbook. I was laying down on my bed, playing Gameboy Color.

"Damn you Gary!" I muttered, getting my Charmeleon to use flame-thrower. "My parents named me Jinx. How great do you think our relationship is?" I said with a sigh, soon to follow was a grunt of annoyance. "You know, I hate that they make my rival always choose a Pokemon that is the strongest against the one I choose. Fucking Wartortel." I sighed, turning it off and going on my side, head on my hand as I looked at the lanky kid.

"How 'bout you?" I asked, only to have him sigh.

"Christmas is about love, cheer and happiness. Friends and family have a grand ol' time." He straightened his jacket, sitting up straight.

"I don't get it. What does that have to do with you and your family?" He stared at me as I at him.

"Do I look like someone who relishes in those things?" He asked bluntly, making me look up some.

"Hm… Guess not." I went into thought then. "Well, Mycroft doesn't seem to be all into it either, but he went home." I said, having him roll his eyes.

"My brother is an idiot. He went to indulge my parents and indulge himself with free food." He stated bitterly, closing his tiny laptop. "What about your sister?" He countered, making me glare.

"You saw her. My parents adore her. Giving her money so she can travel, not like she needs it." I muttered more to myself, but he of course heard.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked tilting his head.

"She's a player. Goes around and dates the rich boys, then leaves them, stealing something of great value. Funny thing is, she's never been caught." I said sighing, going onto my back.

"If I were on the police force, I would catch her." He said, making me laugh.

"Why would you be on the police force!" I looked over to him to see him glaring at me.

"Because the police or idiots. So many cases that go unsolved. I've tried talking to Lestrade, but he is to proud to let a 16 year old help him." He said indignantly, pulling a book from the bookshelf right next to his bed. "I can assure you that once I'm out of this god forsaken school, that I will be working on murders."

"What?" I asked, sitting up. "Why murders?" He smiled as he flipped through the book, bored.

"Because their fun." He glanced at me, making me shake my head and lay back down.

"You should be a detective then."

"Ugh, dull." He said, putting the book back and picking out another one. "No, I'm going to be something far more interesting."

"Like?"

"Not a clue."

* * *

"What does Christmas involve around here anyway?" He asked as we were walking to the lunchroom.

"Well, for those who stay behind, on Christmas eve they play a movie right after a 'festive' dinner, that normal consists of turkey, ham, cranberry sauce and stuffing." I said, having him sigh.

"Dull." He muttered, making me smile.

"Is that your catch phrase?"

"What?"

"Never mind." I said, shaking my head. As we got our food and sat down, I decided to have some fun. "So, when did you lose your virginity?" I asked, making him freeze. As he looked to me I smiled.

"You know, I'm not like any other boy. I'm quite the celibate guy." He said, eating some corn.

"So your still a virgin?" I continued, him rolling his eyes.

"I didn't say that, now did I? I simply said that I'm not like any other crazed teenage boy. Though these blasted hormones do tend to make me like any other person with a Y chromosome." I smirked at his comment.

_Girl rapped and murdered yesterday night. Body was found early this morning by the parents in her own room_

His head shot to the T.V. eyes becoming cold and calculating.

_Police are baffled_

"Told you." He muttered to me, eyes never leaving the screen.

_Dec. Lt. Lestrade is the leading man on the case, but there are no further evidence. _

He smiled as he heard the name, holding his hand out to me. "Can I borrow your phone?" He asked, me narrowing my eyes at him.

"Sherlock. What are you up to?" I asked, but didn't get a response. I sighed and dug out my phone, putting it in his palm. In a flash he flipped to the key bored, typing furiously away.

"_There is no source as to why or how she was moved back to her room, but she had to be-" _

Lestrade said at a press conference, only to be interrupted as everyone's phones beeped.

"_It says wrong…"_

A reporter said, and I looked over to Holmes, brows together. He sat on the side of his chair, watching the news intently.

"_Right. Ignore that. Listen, there is no reason to believe this is a serial killer. There has been only one body-"_

I looked over as Holmes pressed something, the conference stopping once more as everybody's phone went off again.

"_Says wrong again."_

"_Ignore any texts you get! Look, I have all of my best people worki-"_

Everyone's phone went off again, and Holmes smiled, handing my phone back. I watched as Lestrade got his own person text, him rolling his eyes and glaring at the camera, only to have Holmes smile even more. He turned back around in his seat and began to eat once more, as if nothing happened. I stared at him, hand still out with my phone in it, frozen. I wanted to say something, but nothing came. All that I could do was stare. This boy was out of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jinx."

"Fuck off."

"Merry Christmas to you too." I opened my eyes at Sherlock's statement, brows together. I sat up and looked at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"What time is it?" I asked, going to look for an alarm clock but remembered that Sherlock wanted to test how loud he could manipulate the sound and tore it apart.

"11:23. Hurry up, I'm hungry." he said and walked back to his bed, sitting crossed legged as he stared intently at me. I went to say something, but just sighed, knowing it wasn't worth it. Once I took a shower and dressed, Sherlock nearly dragged me out of the room.

"Jeez, I don't think I've ever seen you so hungry." I said, brows together as I got out of his grip and kept up pace with him.

"What?" he asked, looking down at me with a confused look. Then his eyes lit up and he looked back forward. "Yes. Hungry." He murmured and I sighed, stopping. He stopped and turned to look back at me, confused.

"Sherlock… What's at the cafeteria that's so important?" I said, and he smiled.

"Lestrade." with that he whisked away, leaving me to shake my head.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long Christmas…"

* * *

"Alright, you have five minutes kid." The man named Lestrade said as we entered the house of the girl who was 'murdered' as Sherlock keeps saying. "And you!" He stopped me as Sherlock went in, making me sigh. "You can't go in there. _He_ isn't even allowed to go in." He gestured to Sherlock.

"Yes, but you need me." Sherlock said, coming up to Lestrade with a serious face. "And if I am to work I need a partner." They had a stare down before Lestrade sighed and nodded for me to go in.

"Five minutes!" He shouted as he went up the stairs. Once in the room and I looked away, closing my eyes.

"Never seen a dead person before." I muttered, shaking my head.

"If you're going to be sick, then you might as well leave." Sherlock said, putting on some rubber gloves. "Uselessness is not what I need." He then kneeled down by the girl, tilting his head at odd angles.

"And what exactly do you need me here for then?" I asked, walking around her room and looking at all the posters and notes pinned to her pink walls.

"Someone to talk to. I think better aloud." he muttered. I sighed and sat down on the bed, watching as he looked at her hands, lifted her pant leg to inspect her sock and so on and so fourth. Once he was done he smiled and stood, taking the gloves off.

"Who the 'ell are you?" A man with greasy black hair asked as he stopped at the door. "This ain't no playground. Go back wherever you came from and play with your finger paints!" He growled, only to have Sherlock sigh and raise an eyebrow in my direction. This wasn't going to end well.

"I'm the kid who's going to solve this murder." Sherlock said as he spun on his heels and walked up to the man. "Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock then proceeded to walk around the room, like I once did. "And by the way. You used a double negative. It cancels each other out." He corrected the man, picking up a card on the girls desk.

"What?" The man asked as Sherlock sighed.

"Nothing." Sherlock stopped and picked up a folder, going through it. "I was invited here by Detective Lestrade to solve the case." He stopped at a page and squinted his eyes, as if taking a picture, then continued on through the pages.

"Ohh, so you're the right prick kid." Sherlock smiled at that, but ignored the comment. The man's eyes turned to me then, glaring. "And who the 'ell are you then?" I shrugged as he asked me.

"No one special. Just-" I stopped as my brows came together, looking at the lamp desk by the bed. I picked up the lamp and picked up the piece of paper. "Uhhh… I regrettably have to agree with Sherlock on this." I said, scanning the paper, then looking up at the man and Sherlock who both stared at me. "This was a murder…" Sherlock swooped over and nicked the paper out of my hands, reading it. Then, for the first time I've ever seen it, a real smile slithered onto his face. It was a bit scary actually.

"Anderson, I believe you need to get finger prints off of this." Sherlock said walking over and handing the man named Anderson the note.

"Wha- how did you know my name?" he asked, staring at Sherlock who motioned for me to follow.

"Easy. You are wearing a blue plastic pull over with gloves. That tells me you are here to inspect the body. The only people who inspects body's are forensics. There is only one head of forensics for homicides and that's Anderson. Being as how you have a team behind you and seem to have a very appealing nature, that tells me you are use to being in charge. There, you see?" Sherlock said, smiled and walked past Anderson, me following. I shook my head as we trotted down the stairs.

"You're a prick, you know that right?" I asked, but he didn't even seem to be listening.

"So, what do we know?" he asked as we had to stop and step aside for the paramedics as they were bringing up a body bag and a gurney.

"Well, we know it's murder. Umm.. As you said before all of this, she was stabbed in the back." I began once we continued out the door where camera's, news people and pedestrians were all gathered.

"Good, good. What else?" he asked, looking down at me.

"I really don't know. I'm no g-"

"You don't have to be smart to observe the obvious." he cut across me, making me sigh. "Come on! I need an outside opinion to help me! It helps my thought process." I looked away, raising an eyebrow as I saw a news camera filming us.

"Well, I know that we are going to be on the news." I said, looking up at him. He looked above my head and scowled at the cameras.

"Ugh, dull. Not relevant." He then smirked, brushing past me as he walked over to the news people.

"What's he doing?" Lestrade asked as he came up next to me, both of us looking at Sherlock.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." I said with a sigh and went after him.

"Kid! What were you doing in there?" A woman asked as I came up, standing next to Sherlock.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes, and I'm here because _this_," he extended his hand to behind him, me having to duck before he hit my head. "isn't a suicide." He dropped his hand and I stood, shaking my head.

"What do you mean?" The woman asked, holding the mic out to Sherlock once more.

"My… Partner found a note under the lamp that was no doubt from the murderer. This wasn't his first murder, as I already figured out. The girl murdered two weeks ago was his first." He put his hands behind his back, looking older then he really is.

"What did the note say Mr. Holmes?" Sherlock then smiled and looked into the camera.

" 'Two down, one to go'."


	7. Chapter 7

I sipped out of my straw as I watched Sherlock pace around the room. "Must you do that here?" He asked, sending a glare over to me. I raised an eyebrow and took a big swig, smacking my lips together.

"It's my room." I said making him groan and pace once more.

"Unless you stop, I'm going to tell the principle that you've gone and drunk half of his 'special stash' of Vodka." I froze, cup midair.

"How-"

"Cream soda is darker then that, and as I walked by I could smell it. Simple." I sighed and set down my glass, laying down on my bed.

"Hey, I got you-"

"Yes, yes. That's good. Now, if we can only find a connection to the two girls, then we can find the third one before he kills her." He muttered, making me roll my eyes.

"Didn't they both go to the same school?" I asked and he spun around, freezing and staring at me. "What?" I asked but he only stared at me.

"How did you know that?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Well, after you told me about this case and when you said who the first victim was, I went over to where the girl lives and said I was just a friend of hers." His brows came together and I smiled. "In the first girls room- Andy- I found a piece of paper labeled: Larsson High Graduation test. In the second victims room- Shannon- Her book bag had the name Larsson on it. I didn't know what that was till I went to Andy's house." I said and he smiled, looking away.

"Graduation test you say?" He asked and I sat up, brows together.

"Yeah, why?"

He smiled even more, going over to the bed and grabbing his jacket. "Because there was a paper in her folder that said exactly that. Can you remember the name of the teacher?" He asked, putting his scarf on as I began to get my shoes and jacket on.

"Umm, no." He groaned at my answer. "But! I do remember what subject, and that should narrow it."

* * *

I sighed as I sat in a classroom, hitting my pencil on the desk. "This is stupid." I whispered over to Sherlock, who merely glanced around darkly, trying to figure out which kid was the killer.

"Shut up." He muttered, making me sigh.

"Does the teacher know we are undercover?" I asked and glared at me. Being it was a science class there were black tables, and we sat together in the back.

"No." He finally said. "Only the principle." He looked back to the front, eyes sweeping the classroom once more.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he is as much of a suspect as the rest of them. Now. Shut. U-"

"So you two must be new." Our heads shot to the table in front of us, where two girls sat backwards in their chairs.

"Uhh-"

"Obviously." Sherlock cut me off.

"So, you guys like brother and sister?" The first girl asked and I laughed, making Sherlock glare down at me.

"God no. We're-"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." Sherlock cut me off once again, but this time I was the one that stared at him. He only smirked a very slight one, telling me it was his way of a joke. "Do you know about the two girls who were murdered?" He asked, and I looked to the two.

"Yeah… They were partners in this class actually." We all looked to the only empty table. My brows came together as I looked to see one girl by herself at the table behind the empty one.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Oh, she worked with the two girls 'cause there is an odd number of students." Sherlock and I locked eyes, only then to have the teacher walk in.

"Alright, everyone turn around and get your books out." As he went to the bored to write something, Sherlock suddenly stood and grabbed my arm, practically dragging me out. Once out, he let me go and we nearly ran out of the school.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"He did it. Handwriting matches perfectly." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Never a dull moment."


	8. Chapter 8

"Unbelievable" Lestrade muttered at my side, making me smirk. We were at a press conference, where Sherlock stood up at the lip of the stage, hands behind his back as he explained the whole story. The science teacher heard the girls talking about weed and sex, so one day after school he offered both, convinced they would accept. When they didn't, he panicked, afraid they would tell. So, one by one he killed them. We got to him right before he killed the last girl.

"A simple open and shut case." Sherlock said, Lestrade putting his head in his hand.

"I'm utterly ruined." He groaned. "I- I can't believe this! Two kids out smarted the whole police force and a serial killer?" He whispered in a confused/angry voice.

"All we need now is a mutt named Scooby-Doo."

* * *

"53" He said and I groaned, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"How do you do that?" I asked him as he was reading the old news paper a couple of months ago.

"Simple. You have a typical G pattern thinking. Without thinking about it you add 5 the first time, then subtract 3 then add 4 then subtract 5 and so on."

I blinked some, thinking about all my numbers. "Hm… Whoda thunk that." I said casually. We sat in the school's cabin that students use to hang out, do homework etc.. The large fireplace was lit with a nice fire, it snowing outside in the night. "Oh!" I said as I set the ice-cream down on the table, going into my jacket pocket and handing him a present. "Merry Christmas." I said as he leaned over from the arm chair, grabbing it gingerly.

"Uh, thanks." He mumbled a bit awkwardly. Has he never gotten a present before?

I watched as he opened it and his eyes began to shine. "Thought you could use it, seeing as how I'm sure Lestrade will be coming for your help more often." He smirked as he put the small box down and picked up the tiny microscope. It could slide down to hide the glass as so you could put it in your pocket.

"Indeed. This will be quite useful." He glanced at me now, looking awkward and I laughed.

"It's fine. I hate holidays and being given presents." He nodded slightly, looking back to the tiny magnifying glass with a odd look on.

"Did you hear about that kid Powers who died drowning?" He asked suddenly and I nodded, picking up the newspaper that was on the table.

"Yeah, read about it a couple of months ago. Drowned didn't he?" I asked and he looked away.

"That's what they say…" He murmured and I raised a brow, knowing that look on his face.

"And what do you think?"

He looked at me with a sigh now. "I don't know. But all of his things were in his locker, except his shoes… I tried telling that git Lestrade but he refused to look into it."

I rolled my eyes. "His shoes? You think he got murdered because of his shoes? Your ridicules." I laughed making him glare at me. I'd never admit it to him, but thanks to him this has been the best Christmas ever.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how was holiday with me dear brother?" Mycroft asked as we walked into our Chemistry 233 class. We always came early, just in case Sherlock decided to-er- do whatever it is he does.

"I'm sure you caught the news." I said with a smirk and he sighed.

"Yes. I'm surprised you actually went along with such dribble though." He said with a sigh and I stared at him like he was mad. Well, they both are mad with their scary sense of observation and effective creepiness.

"Are you kidding me?" I said, and he looked at me wit ha raised brow. "He solved a _double_ homicide which almost turned into a triple. _How_ could you call that dribble?" I asked, only to realize we entered the Chemistry room when none other then Sherlock Holmes answered.

"Because he thinks it's beneath him to solve lowly murders." Both Mycroft and I stopped as we stared at Sherlock. He seemed to have collaborated his _own_ lab, being as half way down the long black counter, he had equipment set up, staring down a microscope as he seemed to making a sort of liquid.

"Oh Sherlock. You were doing so well." Mycroft sighed as he sat down in his seat at the lab table. He sat alone at the back, being as all of his work is always spread out on the desk. I sit next to Sherlock, a couple of tables up being as how he was assigned there after he magnetically threw a paperclip across the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked up to him, knowing Mycroft wouldn't tell me. He was a very mysterious man, whilst Sherlock on the other hand couldn't care either way and will tell you _exactly_ what's on his mind.

"I'm creating a mixture of Meth and Heroin with a bit of Morphine." he said, looking away from the microscope as he turned a lever to allow some blue liquid to shoot through a winding tube into a sort pf greenish liquid.

I just stared at him as he focused back into the microscope. "You, my good sir, could make millions."

"Ugh, money. Money's boring." He grumbled and I rolled my eyes, sitting down in my seat.

* * *

I sat at the Library as far away as people as possible. It is a little spot in the very back of the large library, where no one ever goes. It is _my_ spot. It's like my own little cove, where nothing else matters. I liked it here because I wouldn't have to think about anything. Just read and ignore the world. No Mycroft, no Sherlock, no school and no past.

Well, I was never so lucky, for when I looked up from my book I held back a scream as I fell out of the chair. None other then Sherlock Holmes sat, staring intently at me, and as I got back in the chair with a glare he merely raised a brow. "What are you doing?" I whispered harshly as I got back into my seat and tried to regain my dignity.

"Did you know that when you read, you don't actually read?" He asked and I stared at him confused. "You put in your music, you put a book in front of you and your eyes follow the lines, but you don't actually read, do you?" He asked and I looked away. "Hm. Thought so." He said, all- well, Sherlock like.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, putting my CD player in my backpack.

"Hm? Oh! Right. It would appear the principle is looking for you." He said as he grabbed the book I was reading and flipped through it with a bored look.

"Ughhhhh!" I groaned some as I grabbed the book from him. "What could he possibly want?" I mumbled as I sighed when Sherlock took my phone and began to look through it.

"From what I ease-dropped it would appear your parents are here." He said and I froze. I saw from the corner of my eye him looking up at me, brows together, but I was stuck. I couldn't speak, move, breath. After a minute I just stood silently, turning and walking away without a word.


	10. Chapter 10

I sighed as I walked into the busy Scotland Yard police station. "Jinx!" I heard Lestrade yell and I walked over to him.

"Hear you have an unruly detective." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah. His last case got him some court orders and he's ran off all my other lawyers. Thought I'd use my consulting lawyer then. Government pays for ya for a reason." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"You sweet talker you." I deadpanned.

He gave me a face and I shrugged. "Can you do this? You're my last hope. He'll be thrown in jail- which I honestly wouldn't mind, but he's in the middle of a very important case right now and we need him." He said almost with distaste.

I held my hand out with a sigh. "Give me the case files and the address."

* * *

I walked up to 221 Baker street and rang the bell. There was some talking, then loud, stomping and then a short man with blond hair opened the door, looking me over with a annoyed face. "Names Jinx Adler, and I'm your new Consultant Lawyer."

He sighed, leaning back and allowing me to come in. "Sherlock, it's for you." He called out and I shot my head to him.

"As in… Sherlock Holmes?" I asked and he chuckled humorlessly.

"Don't know what you've gotten yourself in you." He muttered and walked up the stairs, me following behind. Ever since I got out of school and went to college thanks to my parents, I've been keeping track of that odd boy I knew as Sherlock Holmes. He has become quite famous with his magnificent talent of solving difficult cases. He's probably 'deleted' me from his memory as he once said back in school. I honestly didn't expect the reaction I would get when I walked into the living area of 221b. Sherlock was pacing, face contorted in deep thought.

"John, Jinx." He nodded to us, not looking. I stood there for a minute as I stared at him. He was taller, and his eyes held more venom, but it was still Sherlock. Surprising you when you think he wouldn't remember you, and just chattily saying hello as you just walk in after ten years. "I figured you became a lawyer, and that was confirmed when Lestrade listed you as a consultant. Working for the government, boring but so you. After I had all the other lawyers run off, you would be the only logical choice to use being as how you specialize with difficult clients. Now, if you would please stop thinking it would be appreciated." He said, and I sighed, hitting my hand to my forehead.

"Still an annoying git I see." I muttered sitting down next to John who looked like a confused doe at this point. "We went to high school together." I said and he nodded, leaning back some. "Now, what the _hell_ is a consulting detective?" I asked him, finally happy to meet up with him again.

"As I told you ten years ago, it is something much better then a detective." He said, his pacing never losing speed or rhythm.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and a lot more trouble to!" I growled and I saw a brief smirk on his face. "I have loads of paperwork now because of you, and you can't run me off." I said and he just waved a hand at me, making me glare. "Asshole." I muttered.

He suddenly flew and grabbed his jacket, running out the door. "Come John!" He yelled and John sighed, shaking his head as he followed.

"Uhh… You can just clear off the table.." He muttered, then ran off, making me sigh.

* * *

I had four files open and placed around each other, all things about Sherlock. My phone rang and as I looked it was an unknown number. I just canceled it and went back to looking at the files.

"Who was that?" Sherlock's deep voice rang, making me jump not realizing he was here.

"It was unknown. How long have you been there?" I asked as he walked over to me, grabbing my phone and began to look through it.

"Is that the first time it's happened?" He asked instead of answering my question.

"Uhhhh, no. I've been getting them throughout the day for the past week." I said, looking at him oddly. "It's just some kids or something." I said but he scuffed.

"Obviously you don't watch the news." he said as he put my phone down, getting a USB cord from his pocket along with his phone, connecting our two phones. "There is a serial killer out there who calls woman with an almost impossible untraceable phone." He began typing on his phone, face contorted as he concentrated. "He calls and tries to find their routine. Then he elevates to watching the house, and then after that- kidnapping." He paused as his eyes darted back and fourth on the screen as he typed. "He then proceeds to rape and kill the victims', throwing them in a lake where we just discovered 16 bodies. Found by yours truly being as how the cops are absolutely pointless." He praised himself, making me smirk some. I forgot how much I missed him. "Ugh- great." He muttered as he disconnected my phone and put the USB cord and his own phone back into his pants pocket. "Stay here and don't do anything stupid." He said, kinda staring at me. "Actually, just don't do anything. At all."

"Can I breath All Mighty?" I asked and he glared at me, turning and rushing out. I rolled my eyes and grabbed all the files, leaving the flat. I would not just stay in someone's house just because he's paranoid. Of course though, he planted that idea in my head and as I bumped into something I jumped, letting out a little squeak only to scold myself when I saw it was just some guy.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" He said as I grabbed a file that fell. "You know Sherlock Holmes?" He asked, me guessing he saw the name on the file.

"You could say that." I muttered.

"I hear he's real good at solving crimes. Oh, I'm Jim by the way." He said with a sweet smile.

"Jinx and yeah. Guy's annoyingly fantastic at what he does." I said and he got an odd sort of smile, but it was gone before I could identify it.

"Right then. I'll be seeing you." He said and walked off, my looking back at him with my brows together.

"See.. You?" I murmured, walking on.


End file.
